Safe and Sound
by vampirerocker21
Summary: Emily is hidding a deadly secret that could kill her. Austen is constently getting in trouble and no one trustes her. So what happens when Austen slowly start to figure out Emily secret and is also slowly falling for her. Well she be able to save her into time before its to late. I'm replacing this story with my other one
1. Chapter 1

**In comes Austen**

The pain spread like wildfire though out my body. I cried out for her to stop but she wouldn't. She kicked, punched, slapped, and throws me against the wall. It seems no matter how loudly I screamed she ignored me. My mom wasn't home she was visiting her sister in Michigan. I would have come but I had school. I did have swim practice but I had to quite if I wanted to keep my deadly secret a secret. She throws me on the bed and roughly straddles my waist sending a shock wave vibrating though out my body. She slapped me than held me by the neck chocking me. "Don't ever back talk me again. You got that," she said harshly tightening her grip on my neck tighter.

I nod my head finding it hard to speak. Bad move. I was meet with an even tighter grip. "I said got it," I said got it back with a small voice feeling a little light headed. She smirked and gave me a kiss on the check that used to thrill me now only disguised me. "You know I don't mean to hurt you but it's the only way I can get you to listen to me," those were her final words before she drifted off to sleep with one arm around me. Soon after I feel a sleep with one thought on my mind "_What happened to the sweet smiley Paige that use to actually love me."_

BOOM!

It awoke me from my sleeper only to be knocked down by the pain flowing through my rips.

I took several deep breaths and sat up holding my breath along the way. Looking down beside me I see Paige still sound asleep. Carefully I get up and walk over to my window to see what's going on. There's a moving van in the house across the street and people moving future in.

Great another family I thought watching the people move around. I make on glance over my shoulder to make sure she was still a sleep she was. Turning back I jump when I notice a girl standing on her new drive way looking up at me. She looked to be my age maybe a little older with long blonde hair. With her white tank top on I can she her tattoo on her chest but I can tell what it is. She gives me a smile wave and I return it up till the curtain jerks close.

A huge lump forms in my throat knowing the cause of it. Before I know it I'm being thrown on the floor with a scream slipping out my lips. She kicks me in my rips forcing me to muffle my cries. In one swift movement she pulls me up cruelly making me face her. "Who the hell was that," I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

I had no clue what her name was.

"Well," I jump when she speaks again making my skin crawl. "I-I don't know," she rolls her eyes and throws me back down. I start to cry softly feeling like I might have a few broken rips. She bends now beside me and I can feel her breath on my ear. "You know I hate doing this but it's the only way I can be sure that you don't leave me. You belong to me and only me," I could my heart race with fear from her voice. She starts trailing kisses down my neck and I know what's about to happen. I want to push her away but I know what will happen if I do.

Her hand slides up my shirt and cups my breast. I let out a soft cry hoping she would stop. She doesn't.

Luckily I was saved though. A phone chimes and even luckier it was hers. Letting out a groan she removes her hand and pulls out her phone. "Got to go family is coming to visit," I get up and walk her downstairs.

"See ya later love," she kisses me with great force making me fall back a little. I kiss her back but only in fear of what would happen if I didn't.

I watch her get into her car and giving me a small. I give one back just want her to leave.

When her car pulls out of the drive way I see the girl from earlier. She just stands there. Feeling scared and nervous I turn and right when I was about to close the door I hear the voice.

"You okay," I stop dead in my tracks and slowly turn around. The girl comes running over not even brothering to look both ways. "Um yeah why wouldn't I be," I ask with a nervous chuckle.

I keep my head down as sure that she won't see any of my marks. "I saw the curtains jerk close and I thought I heard screaming," she tries to get a better look at my face but I move away from her.

"I uh um," I tried to think of an excuse but I couldn't think if one. I flinch when I feel a hand cup my chin. It leads me the look the girl in her eyes that were a beautiful blue-green. My heart quicken when I realized that she was scanning my face.

Again I was saved when a voice called out. "Austen come get the rest of your things now your appointment is in an hour," the girl I amused was Austen rolled her eyes. "I got to go," I nod my head and move to leave only to be stop by a hand grabbing me.

"Do you go to Rosewood High," I eye face on her lips that hand a two rings hanging off of them. "Yeah I'm Emily," I tell her just wanting her to leave before someone showed up. "Austen," she says giving me a wink.

She turned away and left without another word. I breathe a sigh of relief and close the door behind her. Walking up the steps I strip down than jumped into the shower. I let out a cry when the water hit my cuts and bruises. I rest my head against the tile wall with all these questions. How could she do this to me? Why did I even agree to go out with her? Why didn't I just say away from her when she tried to drown me? Most importantly will I make it out of this alive?


	2. Chapter 2

**Stay away from her**

**Austen's POV**

When my dad said appointment he didn't mean doctor's appointment or dentist. He means like an appoint with my new lawyer. You see my dad and I have just recently moved here from New York.

I may have gotten into a lot from trouble back then

But it was just minor stuff though. Like theft, auto theft, assault, breaking and entering, trespassing, speeding, graffiti, vandalism and avoiding police nothing big. But those are only part of the reasons why we move (I'll tell you more later).

"Austen," I jump when I hear my name. I look at my dad than at my new lawyer. "Yeah," I said leaning back into my chair getting relaxed. "Would you like to thank Mrs. Hastings for agreeing to be your new lawyer," he asks secretly checking her out. Rolling my eye I sighed. "Thank you for letting me help get richer by my cases," she glares at me while I just smirked.

She opens her mouth to say something but gets cut off by the door opening. "Hey mo- oh sorry didn't know you had clients here," It was a girl my age younger most likely who was tall and skinny with long brunette hair. "It's okay Spencer what is it," I pull my head back down using my custom made hat to cover my eyes. "The gangs here," she says than walks out when Mrs. Hastings says she'll be out here in a few.

My dad stands up and offers his hand. "Looks like we'll be going nice to meet you Mrs. Hastings," he says taking her hand smiling at her. "Nice meeting you Mr. Wolff. You too Austen," I look at her hand than back at hers and I just roll my eyes standing up.

"Come on Austen," my dad says shaking his head. I stand up and follow him and Mrs. Hastings out the door.

Entering the kitchen I see a bunch of new faces except one. "Ella can you come here for a second," a plus sized woman comes over with a warm smile. "Austen this is Ella Montgomery. Ella this is Austen Wolff she'll be in your English AP class," she introduces us.

"Nice to meet you Austen, I'm sure we're going to have a great year together," I couldn't help but laugh when she said that. It was so cheesy. "Um and this is my daughter Aria and her friends Spencer Hasting Veronica's daughter. Hanna Marin and her mom Ashley, Emily Fields and her mom Pam. Than Hanna's boyfriend Caleb Rivers, Toby Cavanaugh Spencer's boyfriend, and Paige McCullers Emily's girlfriend," everyone said hi except for that Paige chick who glared at me.

"Actually I already meet Emily," I say with a smirk playing across my face. Everyone looked shocked and some looked a little worried. While that chick Sage or whatever looked pissed. "When did you meet her," my dad asked.

"This morning I saw her looking out her window waved curtains jerked close and then I heard screaming," I brush my hair behind my ear. Now everyone looked concerned. Mange looked even more pissed now. "Turns out it was just wind and her tripping," I say with a slight chuckle.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief and Cage looked less annoyed. "Well we got to go nice meeting you all," my dad ushered us out of the room with out a single goodbye.

I was able though to get one last glace at Emily. That when I notice what she's wearing. Her had jeans on and longed sleeved shirt on. Strange considering its warm in this place.

End of Pov

**Emily's POV**

I can't believe she did that. She just basically outed the fact Paige was beating me. Did she not realize what she was saying?

Ugh! She's going to kill me. Paige is going to think I told her which I didn't I'm not an idiot.

Okay so I'm stupid for dating a girl that hurts me but other than that I'm not.

"New client Veronica," Mrs. Marin said easily glaring at where Austen originally stood. Mrs. Hastings let out a sigh resting her head put her pointer figure and thumb. "Yes unfortunately," She grabbed a glass and poured almost half the bottle of wine.

"That bad," Toby said with his eyes wide. We all looked at him than Mrs. Hastings. "Let's just say if I had to live off of one client for my whole life it would be her," she took a big gulp of the wine.

I felt Paige hand snake under my shirt and rub my back. It took all that I had not to scream my head off.

"Wow what she do," Hanna asks getting really into this. To tell you the truth though we are were curious about Rosewoods new bad girl. She was my new neighbor might as well know about all the terror she well cause the police. "It would be easier to tell what she didn't do," she took another sip.

"And she's going to be attending Rosewood High with Caleb and the girls," Oh know what's my mom going to do now. "Yeah she is," she says with a sigh.

Everyone remain slight for a few seconds than Spencer's mom spoke. "I want you girls to stay away from her," Mrs. Hastings said pointing to where the girl causing so many problems was standing. "Yeah if she comes up to you just walk away," Mrs. Marin intruded. "If she tries talking to you ignore her and walk away," now Mrs. Montgomery was getting in on this. "Most importantly you Emily just because she's our neighbor doesn't mean we have to be friendly," my mom informed me.

I secretly rolled my eyes. "Didn't we have this same talk about Toby," I asked hoping Toby would help me out. "Yes but those were rumors and someone farming him this is a girl who actually committed all these crimes without learning her lesson," my mom bolted out.

"Yes and you also believed all of them," I pointed out. Things went slight. No one said anything.

Before I have time to react I was being pulled away by my bad arm. I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming out. "Look Em I know you always want to see the good in people but this girl clearly as no good," out all people I'm shocked Spencer just said that. "What happen to not judging a book by its cover," I have no clue why I'm defending this girl. I barely know her.

"Spencer's right Emily this girl clearly as no regard for anyone but herself," Toby said jumping to the aid of his girlfriend. "And how do you know that Toby. Have you guys actually even talked to her or tried to get to know her," They all stay slight.

From the corner of my eye I could see Paige's eye darken with rage. Why did I have to open my big mouth?

"Maybe Emily's right guys we barely know this girl we only know about her records," said Aria. She's always been the voice of reason.

"I agree with Spencer and Toby this girl seems like bad news," this was her way of warning to stay away from her or else. Swallowing a nervous lump I go on "but still we should at least give her a chance" I say in a low voice dropping my head.

Even with my head down I know Spencer is rolling her eyes, Hanna shaking her head, Aria looked down at her figures, Toby is sighing, Caleb his rubbing the back of his neck, and Paige is sending daggers at me.

I hear Paige ask them to give us some alone time and I pray that they say no. Sadly they don't leaving me to face the great unknown.

They don't know what Paige does to me. They don't know Paige beats and rapes me. Not even Spencer knows. Guess all those years of being taught to lie by Ali and Mona/A really helped.

A hand grabs my arm tightly making me whimper. "You listen to me and listen to me good. Stay away from August," I think about correcting her but quickly change my mind. "If I find out you have been anywhere near her or talk to her you'll regret. I've wait too long for you and I already lost you once but that's not happening again you hear me," her voice is like snake venomous and deadly.

"I'll stay away from her," is all I say to frankly surprise that those words actually came out of my mouth. Usually I'm only able to say yes or no. She really has affected me.

Her smile is sick and twisted but to others it's lovely and sweet. She places a sloppy kiss on my check than walks off.

I follow behind rubbing my arm in pain. No one notices though which is a good thing but also a bad.

The rest of the night goes by with awaiting fear, angst, and misery. Paige kept touching me and hurting me going unnoticed. Times like this I wish I had ended up dead like Maya and Ali.


	3. Chapter 3

**Devilish smile**

**Emily's POV**

It's been two weeks since Austen came and she's already starting trouble. She actually has been arrested three times since she gotten here. For reasons no one really knows.

Almost everyone has been avoiding her because either A) their parents told them to, B) their scared of her, or C) they don't want to get mixed up in the shit she's been getting into.

I feel bad for her though. Anytime I see her she usually alone or getting yelled at for something. Sometimes if she sees me I'll wave to her and she'll wave back giving me a smirk and wink that makes me nervous.

Paige doesn't like her. If she catches us looking at each other I get punish for it. Now-a-days it seems to be getting harder and harder to keep the fact that she hurt me a secret every once and while I get stared at and question forcing me to lie to them which I hate.

"Hey Em," I jump when I hear her voice. Looking up from my tray that still has untouched food on it I see Austen. She still has her pricings in even though I'm sure been told more than ten times to take them out. "Oh hey Austen," I say scanning they court yard to make sure she isn't nearby watching.

"Looking for an escape," I turn back to Austen who has a devilish grin on her face that makes me blush. I open my mouth to say something but she pushes her figure to my lips silencing me. "Don't worry about it everyone has been avoiding me," she tells me removing her figure from my lips.

I don't know what to say afterwards. I know that has been going on and I've been one of the people ignoring her. "I'm sorry," is all I can think of to say to her. She shrugged and pushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "It's cool I know why their doing it and I don't blame them," she moves a bit closer letting me get a whiff of the axe she must have sprayed on herself. "So how are classes so far," she has one class with me and I rarely see her in there but when I do she's zoned. "You know same old same old. How's swim," she asked me stealing one of my French fries. I slap her hand away making her laugh and sticking her tongue out at me.

Giggling I go back to my lunch and start picking at it. "So you going to Noah Khan's party Friday," my head snaps up and I can't help but start to get lost in her eyes.

"You mean Noel Khan," she rolls her eyes and shakes her head yes. "Yeah I was wondering if you wanted to go with me since you're the only person here who doesn't give me the cold shoulder," I feel my heart begin to pound against my chest. I didn't know if she was asking me out as a friend or something more either way I get hurt.

"I-I have a girlfriend," I tell her hoping she would forget the idea. She laughs again placing her hand over mine. A shock wave rolls though my body. It's the way I felt when Alison and Maya touched me. Whenever Paige touched me I feel nothing it dull. Like the way you touch a friend.

Suddenly I feel her lips brush against my ear sending a shiver down my spine. "I know that I meant as friends and your little girlfriend can come to I guess," she pulls away and leans on her elbow resting her head on her hand. I think about it for second.

On one hand get to spend sometimes with my friends and Austen but on other hand Paige could punish me for it.

Glancing back at the sexy badass girl- wait did I just say she was sexy? "Um I don't think," I was cut off by my friends and so called girlfriend. They all looked at me as if I was crazy while the girl who was supposed to protect me looked at me like she wanted to kill me.

Austen looks behind her and sees them. Without saying anything she grabs her stuff and leaves while the girls take their places around me.

Paige sits next to me just waiting for her chance to have me alone so she could teach me a lesson.

"What the hell is wrong with you our parents told us to stay away from her," Spencer snapped at me looking at Austen who had relocated to the bench by the doors.

"She came over and started talking to me it would've been rude if I didn't talk back to her," I look down at my food not able to eat anymore not that I was to begin with.

"We need to stay away from her Em. She's bad news," Hanna chimed in.

I fight the urge to roll my eyes. Sometimes I hate this town you do one thing wrong and they count that against you forever. They don't even get the time to know you listen to your side of the story.

"Sorry I was just trying to be nice. No one else talks to her," I say coming to her defense yet again.

Without even looking at her I know Paige is drilling holes into me waiting to get back at me and ensuring that I stay with her.

"Couch River wants to see us," I don't argue I just go with her without saying another word.

Walking with Paige I keep my head down not wanting to look at anyone.

In a blink of an eye were in the locker room alone. No one is around.

The first slap strung, the second I think broke skin, and than the rest became punches. I didn't dare cry out though because I knew no one would hear me and I would just be beaten worse.

She finishes with one last blow to the stomach forcing me to couch up blood. I feel the wind breeze across my face as she pulls me face to face with her. "You're not leaving me for some sulty wanna be bad girl," I want to speak out against her but I chose not to.

She smiles and tells me she'll see me later like nothing has happened at all.

Counting to fifty I leave the locker room into the barren hallways. Not that I was complaining or anything but I was glad it was empty. Quickly I use my hair to cover my throbbing eyes and whipped the rest of the blood away from my mouth and then start making my way to class hoping Austen might notice and help. Wait why did I just say that?


	4. Chapter 4

**Alone**

**Austen's POV  
**

When I entered my house the sounds of crying welcomed me. Looking in the living room my dad of coarse was passed out on the couch. Rolling my eyes I throw my bag on the chair and run toward the crying.

I bust into the blue powered room and hurried over to the crib that held the six month old. Gently I started rocking him in my arms. "Shh its okay I'm right here I'm not going to hurt you," he started calming down and buried his head in my neck.

Letting out a sigh I go to the kitchen to make his bottle. My dad was still passed out on the couch not even noticing a thing.

I place my baby brother Jeremiah into his baby holder (A/N I forgot the name). When I put the bottle in the microwave I heard the front door open and close.

"Awssie," I turned around just in time to catch an excited seven year old. Jake wrapped his arms around so tight to the point I almost chocked. "Hey Jakey what's up," I sit down the dark haired little boy right as Mrs. Nancy brought in Dakota.

"Hey Nanc how was she," I take the slight five year old girl from her letting her off her feet. "She's starting to play with the in the same room as the kids but other than that the same," said the woman who is like a mother to me and the others.

Looking at Dakota I watch her sit in here favorite corner and making frog sounds. She's autistic but she's really smart. She can actually do multiplication like no bodies business. She also figured out how to turn on my laptop and now knows my password which reminds I have to change it. "Come here Kota," she slowly comes over and crawled into my lap and burring her face in my neck while she played with my hair.

"How's school," Mrs. Nancy asked me. Unlike everyone else Nancy doesn't treat me like a harden criminal. She treats me like she treats everyone else. Beside Emily she actually will treat me like a regular person.

"It was good," I tell her. She gives me a smirk knowing I'm leaving something out but she doesn't push for it. "Well that's good how are your classes going," she moves to pick up Jeremiah who crying now. "Good," I reply with the same answer from before not wanting to talk about school right now. Placing Dakota down I get up to grab the baby bottle from the microwave.

Nancy came over with the blue eyed baby and grabs his bottle. But that's when her next question shocks me. "How's Emily," she made me choke on my own spit asking that. "W-what do you mean," I ask her completely confused on what's going on.

She look up at my while still holding the little buddle in her arms. "I mean how is she doing? I mean I can tell you like her," she says it like it the most obvious thing in the world. "She's good," it's the only thing I can stay. I don't know what to say actually.

Nancy nods her head and flicks her pepper hair back. "Well I think she needs to dump that chick she is with. You two would make a much better couple. For safety wise," I raise my eyebrows at her. "I don't like her like that," I tell her taking the baby from her.

All she does is smirks and shakes her head. "Sure you don't. Just like I'm sure your father doesn't drink," she says glaring at the unconscious man in the living room. "I don't we're just friends," she smiles at me still not believing a word that she hears.

"If you say so Augustine I'll see you later. Bye Dakota, Jake, and Jeremiah," I closed the door behind her not sure of what to make of what just happened. "You know we're just friends right Jerry," I ask him knowing he can't talk yet.

I start my way back into the kitchen only to be stopped by the one voice I don't want to hear the most. "What the hell happened at school today," turning around I come face to face with my dad the all around respected police officer that everyone loves well except me. "None of your business," I snap at him heading back into the kitchen.

He fellows me into the kitchen not leaving well enough alone just so that he can keep up his rep for the ladies he fucks. Can you say man whore?

"Austen what happened," I still ignore him. If you must know what happened at school I may have backed talked a teacher and told him to Mr. Hulk to go fuck himself. But other than that I did nothing wrong.

"Whatever," after placing Jeremiah back in this baby holder I head to my room upstairs. Not long behind me is my dad. "Austen we have to talk now," I make a sharp turn around to face my so called father.

"Look if you cause trouble at school that's fine but if it about some law you broke I can't have my rep ruined its already bad enough that you got arrested three times for breaking and entering, speeding, and trying to buy beer," do you here him it's me, me, me all the fucking time with his ass. Rolling my eyes I head the rest of the way only to be stopped by my dad.

"I want you to stay out of trouble okay I get enough shit about you at work than I know how to handle. You know how it makes me look when my daughter is getting brought in to the police station," my jaw tightens and I ball my fist up into a ball. Glancing over my shoulder I see Dakota and Jake peeking out watching us.

"Look at it this way you can get more girls to suck your tiny dick now with this sob story," pushing him away I head into my room.

With a slam of my door I slid down it. Hugging my knees I let my mind drift off to thoughts about my mom. I wish she was here. I wish I could still be with her but no I'm stuck here with a man-whore dad.

The only people that allow me to stay here are Jeremiah, Jake, Dakota and now Emily. Whoa wait did I just say that?

**This was an insight on Austen's home life and you will find out what happened to her mom later on in the story. Oh and whose POV should it be for the next chapter because it's at the Noel's party. Speaking of Noel who wanted to kill Noel in This is a dark ride. I did!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Turth**

**Emily's POV**

Pulling up into the dirt path the booming of the music filled my ears. Everyone was everywhere making out, drinking, doing drugs, or all of the above.

"Don't embarrass me," hissed Paige stanching my car door open. I step out only to be slapped on my ass by my living nightmare. As much as I hate that I don't say anything however like usual in fear of what might happened.

Throwing her arm around me we started toward Noel's cabin which held most of the party. Stepping inside the music became louder and the smell of alcohol hit me like a slap on the face.

I feel Paige tightening her grip on me hitting the bruises on my back. Biting my lip I shallow a huge scream that was begging to get out. A few tears slip out but I quickly whip it away.

"Emmy! Paigey!" looking over my shoulder I see my best curly blonde friend speeding over to us. When she reaches us I can tell she's been drinking. "Hey Han what's up," and soon after Aria and Spencer join us not noticing that she's putting on an act.

I don't understand how any of my friends could not notice this. Though I guess it made sense since I told them that she changed for the good when she really changed for the worse.

Closing my eyes I go back to the first day this all started. The first day she betrayed me the moment I should of left her than.

_It was a perfect night for a walk back to my house. It's just want I needed to get my head cleared for a second. _

_ It kept going back to what happened at Noel Kahn's cabin. What Hanna and I found. It was a bunch of Maya's old things. A sleeping bag, a pocket knife, clothes, and an old birthday card that I made for Ali were in her bag. _

_ We to see if can find out why Garrett killed her. To see what she knew. We also did to if we could find closer to bring an end to this ongoing pain._

_ All it was doing however was brought my lost memories of Maya and me. It took everything inside me not to burst out crying right then and there. _

_ How could Garrett do that? He barely knew Maya she did nothing to him? How could he take away the person I love?_

_ I was so busy thinking about all of this I didn't see her already sitting there. "There you are," I jump at the sound of her voice. Looking up I see my now current girlfriend standing there with a bag in her hand. _

_ "Hey sorry I was with Hanna," I tell her ignoring the tone in her voice that should of alarmed me. "Of course," I hear her say under her breath. _

_ "Yeah we went to Noel Kahn's cabin," I blurt out not even thinking about what I was saying. "What," she snaps glaring at me. "We were going there to figure out what happened to Maya," that's when the first blow come right across my face forcing me to feel the cold ground underneath me._

_ I was so shock I didn't feel her grab me and shove me up against the wall. Another blow went straight into my stomach knocking the wind out of me. "What the fuc-," I didn't even get a chance to speak when a pain flooded inside my mouth allowing me to taste blood. _

_ "I am getting fucking is sick and tired about your slutty ex girlfriend. News flash princess shes dead say it with me now dead. She's not coming back she is never coming back okay. She could care less about you. The only she cared about is getting high and getting down and dirt with your slutty ass. Lucky for you I can see though that I know you just wanted someone to love you and I can do that. I can give you the love you deserve unlike her. I love you Emily and I'm not letting you go. Now shut the fuck up about your stupid ass dead girlfriend or else. You got it," I stand there bleeding complete shock and scared out my mind._

_ "I said got it," she shoves me into the wall creating bruises on my back. "Got it," I repeat unsure what to do about this. "Good now come on let's eat," she lets go and grabs the bag that was left behind acting as if nothing has happened._

_ All I could do was sit there unsure what do. Completely bewildered by the fact that this just happened and she acts as if it didn't. _

_ Touching my mouth I feel wetness removing it I see red liquid on my figure tips. Before I can say anything I feel a tight tug on my arm and next thing I know I'm being thrown on to the coach by a very angry Paige looking down at me._

_ The Paige that I once knew and love is now gone being replaced by this unknown monster. _

Shaking my head I try to rid myself of that memory. That was when my whole life was thrown into the darkness.

None of my friends know what is going on. Sometimes I wonder if Paige even knows what she's doing to me though I high drought it. She knows what she's doing and she keeps doing it.

"Em," I flinch when hear the voice. "Come on we're about to play truth or dare," with caution I made my way over to my friend and fake loving girlfriend.

"Isn't Truth or Dare like for third graders," complained Noel throwing his arm around Jenna.

"Not the way I play it," Hanna said with a smirk leaning back against Caleb. "What are the rules," asked Sean coming over to play. "Rules are there you can't get someone arrested or killed other than that no rules," we all nod our heads agreed to this sudden death game.

They game started off easy been than basically turned into the Hunger Games. Toby got dared to take his shirt off. Hanna got dared to do a body shot off of Caleb. Aria had to call her boyfriend and tell him she was pregnant which she not (A/N don't ever do that it won't end well). Spencer gave a lap dance to Toby. Paige got dared to drown a hurricane.

Now it was my turn and Jenna was my decider. "Emily truth or dare," she asked me with an evil smile. I open my mouth to say truth but get cut off by Hanna. "Dare," glaring at her she only answered me by saying I always picked truth.

Jenna smirked "I dare you to," she stopped mid sentence when she saw someone. We all looked behind us to see who was there.

"Who the hell invited you here," snapped Noel standing up from his seat.

Austen's lips curled into a half smile giving him a challenging glare. "Just thought I swing by have a few drinks, smoke, some laughs here or there. You know the usual," sassed the bad girl.

I watch as the wannabe bad boy curl up his figures forming a ball. "Get out now I'm not getting arrested because of some shit you did," he said getting into her face.

"Make me Khan,"

They got into each other's face waiting for the other to make a move. "So are we just going to stand here or are you going to move out of my fucking way," Noel stepped aside hearing the threat.

"Stupid bitch," I heard him say under his breath.

"What is she doing here anyway," Spencer snarled throwing dragger eyes at the girl across the room.

"Who cares let's get on with Emily's dare," we all agreed and awaited as Jenna picked out my dare.

The hazel eyed girl sat back coming up with all ways of me being torment or embarrassed me.

After what seemed like an hour Jenna opened her mouth sealing my faint "Emily I dare you to…..

**Sorry it sucked. Keep in mind all those people who are being effected by Hurricane Sandy. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Question**

Austen's Pov

The dim light from my cigarette glowed in the dark night. Bring it up to my lips I took a long drag needing a relaxation.

Things at home have been getting intense. My dad brought another whore over and she took some of our money five hundred dollars worth.

He tried blaming me but luckily I was with Mrs. Hastings even luckier he didn't tell her about the thief she might have believed him.

Closing my eyes I leaned back against my motorcycle.

As much as I hate parties I need a good cheap buzz without the chance of getting arrested.

When I felt someone kick my shoe I looked up to see that Ben guy standing over me.

"What," I snapped annoyed as hell with him being here.

"Get out we don't want to go to jail because of your juvenile ass," I had to laugh at his failed attempted at an insult.

"Was that suppose to mean something," I ask standing up taking a drag.

"Yeah it means leave,"

"Or what," I stomped on my smoke.

"Or this," he throw the first punch but I blocked it.

"You mean this," I kicked him in the stomach making him stumble back.

He glared at me. Smirking I wave and blow a kiss.

I hear him let out a grunt he charges after me.

Without thinking I step aside making him fall. Glancing around I notice a crowd form around us. In the herd I see Emily and we end up making eye contact.

I can't help but blush and give a small wave to her. She wave back for a while but stopped when Paige pulled her close.

I raise an eyebrow but quickly stop when I feel a blow on my face. I feel the cold ground under me and my breath getting knocked out.

Reaching up I feel some wetness removing it I see a red coloring. Looking I watch him celebrate with his friends.

Standing up I wipe some of the blood away balling my fist. "Hey Benny," he turns around looking surprise.

In a blink of an eye knock him down. I stomp him into the ground seven times. Next I bring him up and decked him.

He tried to get up but I get him in the ribs knocking him.

Before I had a chance to attack him that idiot Noel Khan stepped in front of me.

"Knock it off. Now get out of here before I call the cops," throwing my head back I let an out a laugh.

"You call the cops on me all the people here doing drugs and drinking gets arrested to. Now if would excuse me I have some blood to clean up," pushing beside him I make my way to the cabin.

Everyone parted as I made my way through the crowd. They were scared of me even more than before. Which I kind of like it like that.

Though I hope not everyone would be like that.

Finally reaching the bathroom I bust open the door to only see two horny teens making out. "Get out," I snap at them.

In the blink of an eye they had jumped up and ran out of there like no bodies business.

I slam the door behind me and began washing the blood away. A second later someone opened the bathroom.

"Tak-," I stop mid sentence when I see Emily standing looking hot as ever.

My eyes traveled up her long beautiful tan legs. Than going up to her tight shirt that showed off her perfect flat stomachs and perfect breast. Finally I landed on her lips that looked so kiss able. Wait did I just think that?

"Sorry I just wanted to make sure that you were okay," she stepped inside closing the door behind her.

Clearing my throat I tell her "yeah I'm fine I've dealt with worse," turning back to the sink

She let out a giggle that made my heart melt. Man what is going on?

"Where are you from," she comes over and leans up against the sink.

"Why do you want know. Are you an undercover cop trying to crack a case that somehow envois me," I joke with her.

She laughs pushing behind a dark strand of hair.

"Yeah and as soon as I find out what you know I'm taking downtown," she says trying to sound tough. This causes me to burst out laughing and shaking my head.

"Oh I'm so scared," I tease her turning toward her.

"Well you should be," she says poking me in the rips.

"Dream on," I tell her getting in her face.

We end up looking into each other's eyes. It seem like we were the only two in the world. Though I quickly remember she has a girlfriend and start moving away.

That is until she grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss.

I felt my body warm up and electric shock flow though me.

Even though I was shocked at first I kissed her back.

Her hand cup the back of my neck and the other go on my shoulder.

While I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me and deepen the kiss making it more heated.

However we got cut off when the door swung open. Looking up I see a very enrage Paige staring daggers at me. Sneaking a peek at Emily I notice she looks scared.

It was the same look when we were talking at lunch a while back before crazy and her friends showed.

"Em come on we're leaving," she orders more than informs her.

"What if she doesn't want to leave," I ask her defending Emily.

"Well she is come on Emily," she does as she commands and leaves me. I notice her shaking like a wet dog as she passed by me going to her owner.

"This is the only time I'm saying this so listen good. Stay away from her or else you got that bitch," she growls looking me in the eyes.

"Or else what slut last time I checked you don't own her your name isn't on her," I tell her ready to kill.

She gave me a smile that made me sick to my stomach. "Not yet," that's all she says before leaving.

What the fuck was that about? Why did she say not yet? And why did Emily look so scared? Also why can't I stop thinking about that kiss?


	7. Chapter 7

**Get out of my Head**

**Austen's POV**

It's been two weeks since the kiss and I haven't been able to get it out of my head. It feels like someone had tattooed into my brain.

I still remember how soft her lips were. How I started to feel warmth inside with an electric shock. That her lips tasted like hot cinnamon rolls just baked out the oven. Her lips fitted perfectly in mine and it felt so right holding her in my arms.

It was amazing I wanted to feel her lips press against mine. It was like an addiction with no true cure for it besides her.

I also couldn't stop about the after math of it. Emily looked so scared when Paige burst in. Than when she order her to leave with her you would of thought she was about to head to her death.

Next was the threat that Paige hissed at me. "Your name isn't on her," I told her.

"Not yet," was her answer.

It sent a chill down my spine thinking about it. What did she mean not yet?

My mind starts racing thinking about all the possibilities that could go along with it, but only one comes to mind and I don't want it to be potential.

I don't want it to be a possibility. It can't be happening again. I can't go through this again not with Emily it was bad enough the first time.

Blinking a couple of times I remove the tears that wanted to fall but I wouldn't let them. I promised myself I would never cry over that night again. I had to be strong for me and her.

A slam of the door breaks me out of my thoughts. Turning I see my dad man-handing some whore. They didn't even seem to notice I was home or cared if I was.

Watching them head up stairs I thanked God that my younger sliding weren't here to witness this. Getting up from my seat on the couch I grip my keys and jump on to my sliver bike.

Before I could hear what was going on I took off from my drive way. Making a turn I start heading toward some coffee café called The Rear Window Brew. Never been there but might as while try it out while my dad screws another girl.

Reaching there I saw the place wasn't that pack. Removing my helmet I turn off my bike placing my head protector on the seat.

Walking into the café the sound of people talking and the smell of coffee hit me.

Not brothering with to even get in line I find an empty table and took a seat. Grabbing my cigarette case I took one out and lit it up.

"Sorry miss but there's no smoking here," it was a guy with curly hair and a five o'clock shadow.

I smirked and took another drag and blow it in his face making him cough.

"Miss if you don't put that out I'm calling the police," he threatens.

"Like I haven't heard that before but if since you ask so nicely I guess I will," getting up I walk over to the nearby plant and use it to put my smoke out.

He didn't say anything he just walked away from me. Letting out a chuckling I head back to my seat and waited for my order to be place.

Feeling my phone vibrate I break it out to see that it was a text from Mrs. Hastings telling me I had an appointment with her tomorrow.

I didn't brother to text back I just slid it back into my brown leather jacket.

"Hey may I take your order," my heart starts throbbing hearing that voice. Looking up I see Emily standing there looking more breathtaking than ever.

"Ice coffee with a banana nut muffin," I tell her hoping that I wasn't blushing like an idiot. Biting my lip I start scanning body keeping figures cross that she doesn't notice till my eyes land on a purple and blue mark on her collar bone.

Without thinking I reach over and barley touch yet she flinches away from me. "Em, what happened," jumping up I try to get a better look at it.

She moves away from me again covering it with her hand.

"Emily what happened did someone hit you," as soon as those words left my mouth I saw her face drain out of all the color.

"N-no wh-what would make you ask that," her voice was dripping of nerves and fear. She glances behind her than back at me.

"I just fell that's it," she's lying I know it. I've heard that excuse a plenty of times. You don't get a bruise like that falling and I'm not letting her get by with it.

"Em, I know you're not telling the truth you didn't fall. Who hit you I swear I'll-," she quickly covers my mouth with her hand.

She looks behind her nervously making my curiosity and fear move up several points.

"No one hit me okay. I fell that's it just let it go alright," she whisper yells at me looking behind her.

Looking in her direction I see her crew and Paige sitting there glaring at us. I feel anger boil inside me thinking about the bruise knowing exactly where it came from.

"Fine just know if anyone is hurting you leave them cause they don't love you," I just leave her there not giving her a chance to speak.

Outside I jump back on my bike pulling my helmet on. Glancing back inside I see her and Paige arguing. The fear on her face turned my blood cold. I had to force myself not to jump up and go and there and kick that bitches ass.

Taking deep breaths I head off not wanting to see anymore knowing if I do I would be in handcuff right now. Though it would be worth it to see someone I hate get beat and to protect someone that I care about a lot.

**Who do you guys think Austen is taking about when she says this can't happen again? I'll try to post You Are The Music in Me I've already started writing it but no promises I'm busy all week. Plus I'm an idiot because I just hit my chin for the second time this week and it hurt like fuck.**


	8. IAuthor's Notre

I SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I HAVE BEEN TOTALLY BUSY. I HAVE BEEN HELPING OUT IN THE PLAY, HOMEWORK, DANCE, AND NEXT WEEK I HAVE FUCKING EXAMS ALSO MY STUPID FUCKING WIFI DECIDED IT SUDDENLT DUDN'T WANT TO WORK. SO FIGURES CROSS I CAN START UP LOADING AGAIN AFTER ALL THE SHIT IS OVER WITH. AGAIN I'M SORRY YOU HAE MY PERMISSION TO THROW ROCKS AT ME.


	9. Chapter 9

**Can't think of a title**

Emily's POV

Fuck! This is all Jenna's fault if she hadn't dared me to kiss Austen than none of this would be happening. Though I suppose it's my fault to. I could have said no and refused to do the dare. I knew of the problems it would create but I did it anyways.

I still kissed her and I really liked it. The way her lips tasted like smoked banana was mind blowing. I loved how she wrapped her arms around me pulling me closer. It was the first time in a while I've ever felt safe in someone else arms.

I flinch when I lightly touch the bruise on my collar bone. Lifting up my shirt I scan the collection of bruises on my body. They seem to keep asking me why I chose to be with a person who abuses me. Well I can answer that plain and simple, love.

I knew that she still loved me and that's all I truly wanted. I just wanted the same love that Maya showed for me and she showed it, but now it's just a dangerous love game (A/N lets play a love game love game)from which I don't know if I'll come out a loser or a winner.

Letting out a sigh I put my shirt back down knowing that wasn't true. She may love me but it wasn't right. Like Austen said if she really loved me she wouldn't be hurting me. My dad loves me and he never laid a hand on me. Same as my mother she may hate the fact I'm gay but she would never physically or emotionally hurt me.

Sure there was that time she sent Maya away but she did that thinking she was helping me. You couldn't really blame her.

Shaking my head I let go of the subject. It's something I really don't wanna think about right now. Instead I head downstairs to see if the mail is here which it was.

Bill, bill, bill, bill, junk, junk, junk, and a letter addressed to Augustine Wolff. Wait, who's Augustine? Guess it must be Austen's mom.

Placing the other mail on the table I head to her house even though I wasn't supposed to be. Though secretly I need a good excuse to talk to Austen about the bruise hopefully she hasn't said anything.

Knocking on the door I wait a few seconds only to have the door open by a blue eyed little boy with dark hair. "Um hi how are you," I asked.

He closed the door disappearing for a while then returning with a notebook with something written on it. "I was told I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," I read out loud chuckling.

"Well that's very good you shouldn't talk to strangers but I'm looking for my friend Austen is she home can I come in," I hand him back the notebook which he quickly takes flipping to a new page and writes something on it.

"I was also told not to let strangers into my house," I couldn't help but laugh at the little boy's antics.

"Jake who's at the door," rang a voice that for some reason made my heart flutter.

Looking back down I see he has something new written asking what my name is. "It's Emily," he turns and repeats the name to the person I hoped was Austen.

My stomach did a flip when I saw Rosewood's new bad-girl step come out in short shorts and a tight tank top with a baby on her hip. "It's okay Jakey she's my friend," she smiled at the young boy named Jake.

He opened the door wider and let me in. "Hey Em what brings you here," she asked patting the baby's back.

"I got your mail I think it's for your mom," I notice a flash of hurt in her eyes but it quickly disappears.

"It's not my mom's it's mine just put it on the table," I nod my head and place the letter on the table.

"So where is your mom I don't think I've ever seen her," she doesn't say anything and she looks like she about to cry.

"I weather not talk about it," her voice is heavy.

"Okay. So your real name is Augustine," I question her.

She smiles and nudges her head to follow her which I do. She leads us into the kitchen where she places the baby into a walker. I let out a giggle when the little buddle starts biting the star.

"Yeah I hated Augustine so I shorted it to Austen since all the letters are in there,"

"Oh so who's the little boy and baby,"

"That's Jake and this is Jeremiah their both my younger brothers,"

"You have brothers,"

"Don't sound shock, but yeah I do I also have a sister named Dakota. She's up stairs in my room a sleep," I didn't say anything after that.

This does not seem like the Austen everyone has come to know and hate. This one seemed caring.

"Why are you with her," her question surprises me catching me off grand.

"Who? Paige?" I start acting dumb and go over to Jeremiah.

"No SpongeBob, yes Paige," snares at me

Again I didn't say anything I didn't want to tell her what was going. Not that I could.

"Why are you with someone that beats you," she sounds like she's about to cry.

"She doesn't beat me," I lie though my teeth like usual not even batting an eye lash.

"That's a lie and you know that," she states picking the infant up.

I stay silent hoping she would just drop it before something happens.

"Do you even love her," she questions me which I don't answer again.

Realizing I wasn't going to answer anything she just told me to leave and disappeared with Jeremiah.

Slowly I start heading out now wanting to be here any longer. She must hate me know. She probably doesn't even wanna be near me now which I don't mind. It might be for the best.

Looking back at the house I appreciated that it was a lie. It wasn't for the best I was going to miss her.

Suddenly I was on the ground looking up I see Paige standing over me. My heart starts racing. She must have seen me leaving Austen's house.

"I told you to stay away from her," she snatches me up and forces me against the wall.

"I was just giving her some mail," I tell her honestly but I know she doesn't believe me.

She fist comes into connect with my stomach kicking out the air. She throws me back on the ground and sharp pain hits my face when her foot rams into it. I could taste blood easily.

Next she stomps her foot on my ribs breaking them I'm sure. This goes on for what seem like hours not once letting me scream out in pain only slowly letting me fall into the cover of darkness.

By the time it was over I could barley move. All I know is that when I came to I was being loaded in the ambulance and from across the street I see Austen being walked out in handcuffs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Catlover10808: **Dun dun dun is right

**Jamscottroc54: **You second guess is your correct here's a cookie*hands them a cookie*

**This Can't Be Happening**

Austen's POV

** "**You are being charged for one account of assault and another account for rape. Do you have anything to say," I shot a glare toward the blonde haired guy name Wilden. Leaning back against my chair I keep my mouth shut.

One moment I was playing with Dakota next I'm being fucking hauled off by police for something I didn't even do. "You do know anything I say now is dismissed in the court of law because I'm a minor right? I'm still seventeen so until my Mrs. Hastings gets here I don't have to talk," he backs off than and walks away.

Looking at the door he disappear my eyes shifted towards the two way mirror. I know that they're on the other side looking at me. Already deciding I'm guilty for hurting someone I've fallen for and wouldn't dream about hurting.

Placing my head on the table I close my eyes. The only thing I saw when I was being carried out by police was a coward of people, flashing lights from the cars, Paige telling them her fucking made up story and Emily being placed into the ambulance.

I thought about using my one free call to see if I could get a hold of anyone that could tell me about Emily but I figured no one would give tell let alone the light of day.

The sound of the door opening scared my thoughts away. Lifting my head I see some skinny looking eyes with plastic glasses a black suit walking in with a brief case. "Who are you? Where's Mrs. Hastings," I question him not understanding why he's standing there.

He gave me a soft smile and offered his hand but I didn't touch it I just looked at it with disgust. "I'm David Thomas your new lawyer," he spoke getting out some papers.

"Where's Mrs. Hastings,"

"She quite being your lawyer and I was hired for your case,"

I don't say anything I just look down. She believes that I beat up Emily and tried to rape her. Slamming my fist on the table I feel all the anger inside me boiling up.

"Don't worry Austen we're going to prove to them that you're not guilty," he says placing a hand over my tight fist.

"Your just here because you want money you could care less if I'm guilty or not," I say removing my fist from his hand.

He doesn't say anything I just takes his glasses out of his chest pocket and places them on his face.

"We need an alibi do you have one,"

"Sort of, my younger siblings but they can dismiss that by saying we told them to say those things,"

"Good point. How old are they if I may ask,"

"Jake's seven, Dakota's five, and Jeremiah is six months he'll been seven months next week," I tell him with a small smile.

"Ahh how's your relationship with your mom and dad," he pulls up a set and gets comfortable.

"My dad is a drunken man whore and I wither now talk about my mom,"

"I understand well I'm going to go talk to the police and see if I can't get you out of here be right back," he gives a soft smile and leaves.

As soon as he leaves my dad enters looking like an enrage bull.

"What the fuck is wrong with you," I open my mouth to say something but get cut off.

"You've done a lot of stupid shit but this takes the cake. Do you realize how this makes you look and most importantly how I look? Austen this is the most messed up shit you have ever done where do you get off trying to rape a girl," I wait for a couple of seconds to be sure he was done.

However, I don't say anything. I only keep my mouth close. All I do is look at him with all the anger and hatred I had in my body. I can't believe him he didn't even ask for my side of the story he just automatically thinks I did it which I sure as hell didn't.

Taking the hint that I wasn't going to talk him just storms out slamming the door behind him with a loud thud causing me to jump out of my seat. Looking back up I look into the eyes of detective Wilden who I know is on the other side of the mirror with a smug smile on his face.

"Hope you enjoyed the show asshole," I said showing him my middle figure.

A few tears fall but I quickly ease them as soon as the door opens. Glancing up I see David walk in.

"You okay what's wrong," I heard concretion in his voice but I ignored it.

"Nothing so am I leaving or not," he looks like has about to ask if I was okay again but changed his mind.

"Yeah but you're under house arrest,"

"What about school,"

"That's for the court to decided now come on let's get your new piece of jewelry that is so in right now," I couldn't help but laugh at his girly voice.

Officers came in and slapped hand cuffs on me and escorted me into the room where I would get my ankle bracelet.

They told me they would put it on me but it would turn on till I reached him. It would also go off as soon as I left my house and the cops would surround me in under a minute.

I nod my head understanding everything that was being told to me. I walk out with David who drove me home since my asshole father left me here.

The whole ride there he talks to me like I was a normal teenager who doesn't have a criminal record that everyone uses against me.

"We're here," I say as he pulls into the drive way.

"Thanks for the ride,"

"No problem,"

"When is my court hearing," I already knew that Emily's mom will be pressing charges.

"In two week on a Monday at noon so be ready," I nod my head in understanding.

"Have you heard on how Emily is doing? Did they tell you anything," I ask in a low voice.

"No I haven't sorry," I nod my head and get out the car after saying goodbye.

The whole way there I kept wondering on how Emily was doing. I wondered wither or not Emily was okay. I didn't even have to wonder about made the call to police I knew the answer was Paige.

I close my eyes and let a few tears slip out. I had to do something about Paige before it was too late or before I was in put in jail for a crime I didn't even commit.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lie: I was grounded**

**Truth: I went skateboarding without my elbow and hand pads tried to grind didn't land, broke my left elbow and right wrist bone.**

**Problems**

**Emily's POV**

The first thing I hear when I come to is the sound of beeping. I try opening my eyes but shut them as soon as the light hits them. I tried moving but the pain stopped me. I knew where I was. I was in the hospital hooked up to a bunch of wires.

"Hey guys I think she's starting to wake up," it was Hanna's voice. I try opening my eyes again this time I had success. Everyone rushes in looking concern and tired.

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling," my mom runs her figures though my hair which is the only thing that doesn't hurt.

"Okay I guess," I answered simply trying to get comfortable in my hospital bed. Gosh first the concussion and sprain wrist than the ulcer now this.

"Don't worry about Austen as soon as I can we're going to get a restrain order set against her," I felt my heart skip a beat as soon as she said that.

"Why do we need a restraining order against Austen?"

"Because she tried to rape you who know what would have happened if Paige hadn't come when she did,"

I didn't say anything. Nothing came out of my mouth. Glancing into the corner of the room I say Paige standing there with a gut wrenching smirk on her face.

This was all her doing I knew it. This was her way of making sure I stayed away from Austen.

Austen. Shit what's going to happen to her? She's already gotten arrested three times before but this has to be worse than what she did before. Well Mrs. Hastings is her lawyer maybe she can get her out of it.

"Oh and Mrs. Hastings has quite being her lawyer so she can help us with the case," I put on my best fake smile when in reality I wanted to scream out loud.

"That was James he said they just let Austen out but she's under house arrest and will have to wait to see if she can attend school," I was ready to beat my head in at this point.

This wasn't right Austen shouldn't be taking the heat for something that my so called girlfriend did. Though it's not like I could tell anyone about it Paige would just kill me if she knew I was just thinking about it.

After a while I found out what everything I had. A broken wrist and ribs, ten stitches in my forehead and three in my chin, a bruised hip bone and a busted lip.

The doctors want to keep me here over night just to be sure everything is okay. However, they told me I couldn't swim till everything is healed. Closing my eyes I fight back tears.

"Why don't you go home Mrs. Fields I can stay here and watch Emily," offered the girl I feared the most.

I start praying that she says no. That she doesn't let her stay with here. Hopefully she doesn't she just says no and tells her to go home.

"That's a great idea Paige I'm sure Emily would love have you here than her mom I'll just go home and bring some things back for her," proclaimed my mom and no Emily won't like to be here alone with Paige. Emily would wither be here with her mom.

"Well I should get going get well Ems," Aria said putting her hand gently on my leg.

"You know you guy can stay here right," I tell them hoping at least one of them would stay.

"I would but I have to go home my mom is having someone over," Aria explained grabbing her jacket

"My parents want me to meet some guy from U-Penn," Spencer said grabbing her purse.

"I'm meeting up with Caleb," well there goes that idea.

Jumping when I felt the cold hand her lips pressed against my ear unfortunately not making my heart monitor go off.

"When they leave we're going to have a little talk," her voice was dripping with no emotion.

My breath hitches in my throat when she said that and the way she did. I tried to convince myself that she wouldn't lay a hand on while I was here but I don't know anymore.

"I'll be back in the morning I'm going to go home and try to reach your father," my mom give me a kiss on the head before turning to Paige thanking her and saying she was in good hands. If only she knew.

Now it was only me, Paige, nerves, and the closet nurse if she tried anything.

During this time I watched Paige pace around the room not making eye contact with me at all.

Glancing over I find my phone still sitting over on the table. Moving back over to my abusive I see that she has stopped by the window just looking out it.

At a snail's pace I reach over to grab my phone. Maybe I could talk someone into coming back and staying with me.

"Touch that phone and you can kiss getting back into the pool goodbye," my head snaps back to Paige whose back was toward me.

Slowly she turns back toward me looking like one of those evil step-mothers and/or queens in Disney movies.

She starts making her way toward me in a movement that made her look villain out of the comics.

I don't breathe the whole entire time unsure what to do.

Paige lowers herself down into the seat next to my bed. Swallowing the blockage in my neck I brace myself for whatever is about to come.

"How stupid do I look to you," her voice was clam. There wasn't angry, demand, or danger in it. That only made me worry more.

"Answer the question," her voice is a little rough this time making me jump a little out of the bed.

"I-I-I don't know what you mean," I tell her in a hash whisper looking down at my figures.

"You know exactly what I mean do look stupid to you. Yes or no," her voice has venom (A/N awesome Spiderman villain) and her eyes are stone cold.

"No,"

"Then why do you keep going back to her. Huh? Why do you even talk to her? Look at what she did to you! Do you even care that she beat you up and tried to rape you? Or do want someone who just hurts you instead of loves you," I had to just stare at her at this point.

Why is she trying to convince me that Austen is the one that beat me when she did it?

"You're the one who's been doing on of this to me why are you blaming this on Austen. You did all of this," she just looks at me for a second than shakes her hair running her figures though it chuckling.

"See what she's doing Em? She's filling your head with all these lies. She's trying to turn you against me. You can't let her do that. You can't let her take power over us. Em, you can't," I didn't know what to say. So I just remain silent. What the fuck is happening?


	12. Chapter 12

**Jamescottroc54: Paige is starting to lose just a little bit**

**Need somebody to lean on**

**Austen's POV**

The puffs of air blow my hair in all different directions as I sat there staring at the piece of that I had just been handed not too long ago. It was a restraining order set against me to stay at least a hundred feet away from Emily.

Bad enough I'm under house arrest but now this? Oh wait there is something worse than this the whole fucking town hates me.

Just today alone I've been called names, have people call my house making threats, telling me to drop dead, and I even had things thrown at me. Everyone looks at me with pure hatred in their eye now. Before all this shit happened they wouldn't even look at me because they feared me.

I was okay with that honestly because I knew they only felt that because of my past and they barely knew me which I was use to. But now I hate I can't talk to anyone especially the one person I felt something for.

All I have now is Dakota, Jake, Jeremiah, Nancy, and David. I would say my dad but he's too busy fucking girls and concertinaing on my past to even find out my side the story let alone look at me.

Not that I care of course I was use to that also but it still stung to not even have your own father believe you didn't do it.

Closing my eyes I laid back on to my porch use my arms to cover my eyes. My body started shaking as tears came. I normally wouldn't cry unless I was thinking about my mom but this was different.

To tell you the truth I was scared. I've done some pretty messed up shit in my life that I'm not pound of truthfully but I never got in major trouble for any of those really. This I could end up in jail for. My whole life could be ruin due to this false statement set against me. No one believes me and I have no one to trust.

My chest started tightening as I kept sobbing. Why the fuck does all the bad stuff happen to me? What did I ever do to deserve this?

"Are you okay," I jump a little at the male voice. Removing my arms I prop myself up on my elbows to come face to face with a boy with curly brown hair and brown eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine and if you're here to threaten me, throw things at me, or cuss my out it's already been taken care of," I snap at him rubbing my tears away.

He took a step forward which is when I notice he has a set of books in his hands. "I was told to bring this to you," he said handing me the supplies.

I looked at him than at the books I hesitated for a second before taking the books from him. "Thanks," I mumble placing the school stuff beside me.

"So how did you get stuck bring me this," I asked glaring at him waiting for him to make a move in some way.

"I uh wasn't supposing to but the teacher who was can't do it so I somehow got tricked into bring you this," he answered looking at bit nervous.

I nod my head not taking my eyes away from him. "So why were you crying," he asked taking a seat beside me.

I look at him wondering what he's planning. There's no way he was just here to drop off my stuff and talk to me.

"Why do you care," I ask taking my eyes off of the nerdy looking boy.

"Because I would like to know," I glance back at him than look at the sliver bracelet locked around my ankle.

"Everyone here hates me for a crime I didn't even commit," I finally tell him. "Everyone here acts like they know me but they don't. None of these people knows a single thing about except Emily but I can't talk to here because everyone thinks I beat her up and tried to rape her even though I didn't," by now I'm crying feeling scared and alone all over again.

I feel him slid an arm around me pulling me close letting me placing my head on his shoulder. "I believe you," he says it so low that I almost didn't hear him.

"Yeah right," I say pushing away from him giving him the look of death.

"I do I lived here long enough to know when a person is lying and telling the truth. No one who committed a sick crime like the one you're being accused of would be breaking down crying like that," he tells me with a soft smile.

I search his eyes to see if he's lying and when I find nothing I find myself weeping into his shoulder. He gives me a tight squeeze and lets me ride out my grief.

After a while I pull back sniffing and whipping my eyes. "You okay now," he asked patting my shoulder.

I give him a genuine smile and say "Yeah I'm okay now."

We sit there for a while in silence before something clicks inside my mind.

"Hey what's your name by the way?"

"It's Lucas."

I nod my head in approval as my head turns back across the street right as a car pulled up. My heart sank right as I saw Emily step out of the car.

It was the frist time I have seen her since she had been put into the hospital.

Her mom was helping her out of the can and I could see a green cast wrapped around her wrist. I also noticed multiple stitches on her face with some buries. She also was limping.

My heart started squeezing from the pain I felt seeing Emily like that. I didn't understand why someone would to something that horrible to a sweet girl like Emily.

But it was soon released when I saw the kind of person who would do such a thing stepping out of the car. The anger ran through me like a rushing river.

All I wanted to do was get up from my seat and go beat every piece of shit out of that bitch. I wanted to put her into the hospital for the rest of her life. I wanted to beat her to show her how it feels to have someone beat you senseless while you begged them to stop but knowing they won't.

My eyes traveled back to Emily how I found looking at me. Even from far away I could see the hurt, pain, fear and the pledging for help in her eyes. It took everything in me not to run over and hug her telling her that everything well be fine I'm not going to let anything hurt her. Not now not ever. And if anything did try to hurt I would make it wish it was never born.

I gave her a little wave but she didn't give one back. Once her mom got sight of us she snatched Emily way giving me a warning looks that read to stay the hell away from her daughter.

Paige came into my cross sight the rage started to build up in me. She had this smug little look on her face. Just the way she carried herself made me want to punch. She was basically showing off that she couldn't be touch. That she was smarter than everyone and could fool anyone.

"That girl is physco," I was brought out of my thoughts reminding me he was there. Than my mind went to a word he said to describe her.

"What do you mean physco," my eye shifted back to Emily's house seeing no one standing there just leavening it deserted.

"I mean she's a nut case she doesn't want anyone near Emily or to even say her name even," Lucas said.

"How do you know," I move my body toward my new nerdy friend wanting to find out more about him.

"Because one day she saw me talking to Emily in the hallway and caught us laughing and talking. She thought I was flirting with her I guess and later while I was in the boy's locker room she came in and bashed my head into my locker. She told me to leave Emily alone she was hers and if she caught me anyone near her she would skin me alive and set me on fire," his voice was filled with fear and I didn't blame him.

That bitch was a physco-path and she was taking it out on someone who she is supposed to care about.

I look back at the house one more time before I collect all myself and stand up from my seat.

Making my way toward the door I turn back around to see Lucas still sitting there looking down at his feet.

"Luke you coming," he turns around giving me a goofy smile he jumped to his feet and followed me inside but not before I make I contact with Paige again.

She has an evil smirk on her face with the same look in eyes. I give her the middle figure while she just laughs and headed back inside to whatever.

God, I hope I'm found not guilty so I can kick the smug look off her face.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for mistakes I really want to get this up**

**Finally **

Emily's POV

Ever since I returned to school all I've heard is I'm sorry and I hope that bitch gets jail time.

I want to say something but I'm too scared to. Gosh what kind of friend am I! I'm letting Austen take the blame for a crime she didn't even commit. I didn't do it either but it's still the same things and just as bad.

She must hate me by now anyway. I let this go too far. What happens if she gets jail time for this? I won't see her ever again. Even the thought of it makes me want to throw up.

"What is she doing back," my head snaps out of myself peaty party to watch Austen walk in with a police officer on her tail. Everyone was looking at her in fear and hatred. The only person who didn't look that way was Lucas who said hi to her giving her a warm smile.

She returned it and continued down heading toward me. Glancing up she stopped spotting me and changed directions going a different route.

I feel the tears build up in my eyes. She hates me that much she won't even walk by me. Not that I could blame her however. I would be mad at anyone who pinned the blame on me.

"Em, you okay," turning on my heels I make eye contact with my friends. All of them had worried expression on their faces I'm guessing they knew Austen was back.

"Yeah I'm fine," I tell them glancing back were the blonde haired rebel once stood.

"I can't believe they let that crazy bitch-," Spencer started but I swiftly cut her off.

"Don't call her that," I bark making them look at me like I was crazy.

I open my mouth to say something but nothing came out. So instead I fled away from them not really sure where I'm going. Tears start coming blinding my vision.

This made me end up knocking into someone causing me to fall back down onto the ground.

"You okay sweetie," hearing her voice I want to run away but I can't.

I don't say anything I just nod my head as she helps back up. Her hands feel cold and hard against mine.

"Austen's back," she states with no emotion at all.

I nod again still unable to speak. My mind keeps going back to the hospital. When she told me Austen was the one that attacked me when we both know it was her. It was like she was trying to convince me it was her. Or maybe she was trying to convince herself either way it was scary.

"Don't worry I'm not going to let her hurt you," she says leaving a wet sloppy kiss on my check. I want to tell her that she wasn't the one I was worried about getting hurt but I keep my mouth shut.

From the corner of my eyes I see everyone looking at us like we were a beautiful work of art at the museum. Too bad they can't read into the message painted into it.

Pulling away I make my way toward English AP which I had with Austen. She sits by me so hopefully I can somehow I talk to her.

The whole way there I kept my head down. I didn't want to make eye contact with anyone.

Entering the classroom everyone was standing to one side of them room as Austen sat all by herself in the center of the room. They were acting like she had some horrible contagious diseases.

My feet move toward my desk which was two seats behind Austen. Good thing I past her by desk on the way to mine so hopefully I can talk to her without her walking away from me.

When I was one desk away from her she looks up and sees me. In her eyes I can see the hurt and betray in those perfect blue green eyes. I open my mouth to say something but she gets up before I have the chance to say anything. I watch her move toward the door in the back of them and lean against the self placed there.

My chest tightness wanting to go over and talk to her but all she'll do is move away from me.

I keep moving forward and take my seat at the front of the desk. Placing my head down I bite my lip to hold in a cry.

The bell rings singling the beginning of class. The sounds of everyone finding their seat fills the room. Peaking up I see Austen still standing there lightly tracing her tattoo on her chest.

We make brief eye contact before Mrs. Montgomery walked in canceling it.

Spinning my head toward the front I keep my eyes glued to the desk.

"Hello class Spencer can you switch places with Austen please," Mrs. Montgomery asked as Spencer slowly collected her things and moved to Austen's seat.

The blonde haired bad girl traveled toward the front of the class with her head hanging.

"Rapist,"

"Bitch,"

"Criminal,"

All those things were said as Austen made her way toward the front of the class.

"That's enough the next person to make an outburst like that goes to the office with a one way ticket detention," she snapped making everyone silence themselves.

Glancing over at Austen I see her head is down and it looks like she's shaking as well. I wish I could go over there and talk to her to bad she won't even look at me.

Though the rest of class my eye kept falling on to Austen. The cop was standing besides her looking like a statue. I'm not sure what we learned just that it had something to William Shakespeare.

As soon as the bell rang I darted out of the class and straight into the girl's bathroom. After checking no one was in there I locked myself and a bathroom stall and burst out crying.

Everything that was going on in my life totally sucked. No one can image the shit I've been though in my life. I would wither have Mona come back and torcher me as A. At least than I had my friends to lean on for support than and we all understood on another.

The thunders knock on the stall door broke me of my thoughts. Opening the door quickly making me wished I hadn't.

She slammed me against the brick wall making yelp in pain. I start whimpering in pain as she pushed me harder against the wall.

"Don't worry I'm not going to let her hurt you again," Paige said stocking the side of my cheek. I don't make eye contact with her not sure what to do.

"It's bad enough I let her hurt you once but I will never let her touch you ever again," she says kissing my forehead making me wanna scream.

"Just say away from her alright or else someone could get hurt," she snapped tightening her grip on my shoulder. A painful gasp escaped my lips as she let me fall to the ground.

Her footsteps echoed as she moved out of the girl's bathroom and into the busy hallway.

I want to get up but I can't. I'm frozen in the spot I was dropped in. The only thing I was able to do was bring my knees up into my chest as I bury my face into my knees.

I let the tears flow out of me like a river not caring if someone came in.

I just wish someone was holding me and tell me everything was okay even though it was not.

Jumping I feel someone snaked their arms around me pulling me close toward her. My body starts trembling as the hands start sliding up and down my arms.

"Clam down everything is okay," my heart stops at the voice. Looking up I see Austen sitting their holding me in her arms protectively.

"No it's not everything is horrible. You're in trouble for a crime I didn't even commit, my so called girlfriend is beating, I can't tell anyone, I'm afraid to go to sleep, I'm scared that I won't wake up in the morning. I just…just," I didn't finish not that I could anyway. I bury my face in her neck taking in the whiff of cigarette smoke and cinnamon.

"Don't worry I got you I won't let anything happen to you. I promise," she gives a gentle kiss on the side of my temple. Moving my eyes up toward her I start to drown in her stunning blue-green eyes.

Without even noticing it I start moving forward till my lips press against hers.

The feeling was magical. I swore I heard fireworks going off in the background. Her hand moves toward the small of my back as she starts making small circles into it.

I tangle my hands into her blonde locks pulling her close deepening the kiss. Her tongue glazes my bottom lips begging for entrance which I gladly allowed.

Our tongues danced together while fighting for dominance. I won.

When air was needed we pulled apart letting our heads rest against each other.

"Wow," whispered Austen smiling. I don't say anything instead just reflecting her smile.

"You okay now," she asked licking her lips.

"Great," I responded giving her a peck on the lips.

We sit there for a while just leaning against one another. Looking into each other's eyes it was awesome.

When the warning bell for next class rang we stood up and walked toward the door.

I go to open the door but she stops me forcing me to look at her.

"What's wrong," I asked stepping closer.

"I can't be seen with you," she blunts out.

My head drops down looking at our entwined hands.

"Your mom got a restraining order set against me I can't be at least a hundred feet away from you," she explained kissing my figure tips.

"Well clearly you aren't doing that," I tell her gigging rubbing my thump against the back of her hand.

"Guess not," she laughed flipping her hair.

"How about this I count to 30 and you walk out and get that sexy ass of yours to class before you're late. You got that," she whispered into my ear sending a shiver down my spine.

"What about you," I asked stepping closer till out I could feel her breath against my lips.

"I'm already on trail but does being late going to do," she says smirking.

"Fair enough," I say touching the exposed tattoo on her chest. She shakes letting out a moan.

"Get going I'll start counting," she gives me a kiss and lets me out the door.

Everyone looked at me most likely wonder why the fuck I was smiling like an idiot. However, I was for being with someone like Paige though I was an even bigger idiot for not waiting for Austen to come along.


	14. Chapter 14

**Come at me Bro!**

Austen's POV

"Are you stupid or something," Lucas has been going on about this ever since I told him about Emily and I. He thinks it's a bad idea and I'm going to get in trouble all that bullshit. Clearly we haven't known each other that long as you can see.

"Look I'll be careful okay no one is going to catch us," I said pushing myself off the wall.

"How do you know that in Rosewood people have a funny way of finding out personal stuff," proclaimed my little nerdy friend with his eyes darting back and forth.

Letting out a laugh I swing one arm around his neck pulling him along with me.

"Don't worry Luc, I have everything covered trust me," he didn't say anything just slid out my arm and continued walking with me.

"She's still with Paige you know," he said quietly looking down. I had told him everything about my theory on that bitch beating my love and he agreed with it. He also thought that Emily had been acting strange ever since she and Paige hooked up.

"I know but maybe I can help her break up with Paige or beat the shit out of Paige making her break up with Emily," I stated hoping he would go with number two which it my personal favorite.

Lucas looked at me with that look that read 'we're not doing that one'. Killjoy! Sighing we walked to our next class which was History with Mr. Van.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I reached the door way. No fucking way. Lucas went to ask what's wrong when he saw the problem. Paige I'm so going to kill her later McCullers.

"Since when is she in this class," he whispered yelled glaring at her. I didn't respond I just kept my sights on her. She was talking to a group of friends. They were all laughing, talking, and smiling without a care in the world. I wonder if this would be the same if they knew who the real Paige was if they would still hang around her.

Looking over at my cop I saw he was flirting with some blonde chick. Worse cop escort ever.

"Don't do anything stupid," Lucas warned most likely reading my mind. I glance at him for a second than back at Paige who was now looking our way. Rolling my eyes I make my way over to my seat which was luckily far away from her.

My buddy Luke Skywalker (my nickname for Lucas) took a seat next to me. We started talking about Michael Bay directing Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and how he was making them aliens. Both of us agreed that it was stupid and wonder why they had someone like Megan Fox playing April O'Neal when is should have been played by Jayma Mays.

Suddenly I heard someone cleared their throat behind me. Turning around I find Paige standing there. Great can this day get any better.

"Stay away from Emily," she snapped at me.

I looked over at Lucas to see if my like jimmy cricket had any advice for me. He shook his head telling e not to respond and mouthed it's a trap.

I nod my head and ignore Paige going back to our conversation by the TMNT movie. This went on until I felt someone push me out of my seat. Glaring up I see that bitch standing over me smirking while the rest of the room burst out laughing.

Standing up I swipe the invisible dust off of me. I brush my hair back putting it over my left shoulder and fixing my shirt revealing more of my chest tattoo.

"No one likes you. We all think you're crazy, sick, psychopathic bitch. All o this hope you get life in prison or even better death," I continued to ignore her and talk to Lucas about which the big test coming up in Chemistry.

"Bitch you don't even realize when people are trying to help you. I was actually nice to you when we first met. The only mistake I ever made was introducing you to Emily. She hates you now you know. She never wants to see you again and I bet she also wants to see you die," she hissed starting to sound like a snake about to attack.

"Sorry can you repeat that Paige Austen and I don't speak sult," Lucas snapped at her making me laugh. I'm starting to rub off on him.

She glared at him giving him a look that could kill.

"Fuck off Gottesman no was speaking to you," she growled at him trying to sound tough.

"I'm sorry Paige like Lucas said neither of us can speak sult," I said shrugging shoulders.

She glared at me balling her fist. Trying to make herself look what I guess was supposed to be intimating. I just laugh it off shaking my head she clearly has never been in a fight. The closet thing she came to a fight was beating Emily while she tried defending herself.

Flipping her off I gave up talking to my friend and lean back against my chair messing with my snake bites She lets out a growl and shoves me out of my seat coming over and kicking me in my ribs. I let out a cry as pain spreads though my body.

She stomps on my stomach making me cough and let out some blood. She tries again but I stop her pushing her off. Okay I could care less if I get in trouble this bitch needs to be taught a lesson.

Jumping on her top of her I start throwing punches at her. She tries to push me off but I press her hands down and spit on her face making sure I get her in the eye.

Standing up I pull her up with me tossing her into some desk. I come after her and kick her in the head as hard as I can. Swing my foot at her again she captures it pushing me down. Paige stands up and comes after me picking me punching me in the face.

Quickly I grab her neck pushing her against the wall shoving my forearm into her neck cutting off her breathing. She lifts her leg kneeing my stomach. I end up letting go while she grabs me shoving on a desk covering my mouth with her hand. I sank my teeth into her skin to the point I could taste blood.

She pulls her hand away checking out the damaged that was done. This gave me enough time to grab Paige and bash her head into my knee making her teeth scrap against my skin.

I drop her on the ground when I feel someone grab my wrist from behind. Looking over my shoulder I see my so called cop escort holding me back. Moving my vision back to Paige I watch everyone helping her up like she was the victim.

"What's going," Principal Berry's voice boomed throughout the room.

"She started it," some cheerleader said point at me.

"No she didn't Mr. Berry it was all Paige. She kept brothering us she pushed Austen out of her seat and kicked her in the ribs," Lucas proclaimed coming to my defense.

Our beloved Principal looked between the bloody bitch and me. Letting out a sigh he shook his head placing his hands on his hips.

"Both of you to my office now," he stated walking out of the room.

Officer Duke places the cold handcuffs on my wrist and starts escorting me to the principal's office.

Walking down the hallway everyone was looking out their doorways as I made my way toward the office.

This day just keeps getting better and better.  
I keep my head down not wanting to make eye contact with anyone that I passed by. I also didn't want to make eye contact with Emily if pass by her.

When we finally make it into the office my so called escort shoved me down into my seat removing one hand cuff from my write and then locking it one the arm rest.

"Don't go anywhere," he warned.

"I was just about to go to the bathroom," I smirked shifting in my seat.

He shook his head and walked away. Most likely he went off to flirt with that blonde chick from earlier.

We took turns telling him what happened in the classroom. He called our parents to come get us.

Paige and I were placed far away from each other with me in the principal office and Paige in the VP's office.

After a while The McCullers finally arrives not to soon after Nancy arrived with Jeremiah, Jake, and Dakota.

"Aussie are you okay," Jake yelped asked looking like he's about to cry.

"Yeah I'm fine Jake just a little bruised," I lied to him wising I could go over and comfort him.

"What's going on? We have we been called here I was in the middle of a meeting," stated the douche bag that was Paige's dad.

"It seems that there was a fight today between the two girls," Nancy cut him off with a wave of her hand not wanting to hear anymore.

"I can see that I just want to know what that girl did start a fight with Austen," Nancy snapped holding Jeremiah close to her.

"What makes think our daughter had anything to do with this. How do you know your daughter didn't start this," whined the woman that was Paige's mom.

"Because I know Austen wouldn't start a fight unless she had a good reason to there for your daughter must have provoked her engaging into a fight," m mother figure said calmly placing a hand on Dakota's shoulder bring her close.

"Well I know my daughter didn't start it. Paige isn't the one to start fights. She is the Co-Capitan of the swim team and an honors student. She's also dating the most wonderful girl in the world and judging from what I hear about your daughter I wouldn't be surprised I she set the school on fire," she ended glaring at me.

Paige smiled happily knowing she has her folks wrapped around her figures.

"Well the biggest liar in the world is They Say-Douglas Malloch," Nancy quoted smirking at her.

She didn't say anything just glared.

"We're leaving is Paige suspended or not," snapped Mr. McCullers crossing his arms.

"No she's not," I jumped up hearing that.

"That's fucking bullshit. She started the fighting I was defending myself," I said narrowing my eyes.

"Well who do you think I'm going to believe someone who has never been in trouble or a girl with a criminal record?"

"Better question is who will make me look better with the school board and which will cause me less trouble," he didn't say anything after that just looked at me.

"Let's go Austen I don't want you near anyplace where students are treated equally," my police escort came in and took me out of the room with my family behind me.

Looking up I see Emily standing in the doorway with her friends. She looked worried and upset. Shaking my head I lowered it being lead out.

This place is hell!


	15. Chapter 15

_**Warning: TRIGGERS, different times of abuse will be talked about in this chapter. So if you don't think you can handle it please turn back. It will be explained heavily what is usually according during these types abuse.**_

**Confusion**

Emily's POV

Everything calmed back down once the teacher came back in. The rumors were already flying about what just happened. Some saying that Austen went bananas and just attacked Paige for no reason. Others say she was upset that she didn't finish the job with me so she went after Paige as payback. The rest said she kept flirting with Paige and she denied Austen and she attacked her.

I didn't know what to think considering I know it was all because of that bitches fault.

"Okay class after that little irruption let's get back to class," I could still hear everyone mumbling about what just happened.

"Today we're going to talk about abuse," as soon as those words left her mouth everything seemed to stop. The world stopped moving and time froze. I could feel my stomach become nauseated while my head started reeling.

"Abuse is physical and emotional harm. There are thirteen times of abuse that go on in everyone daily lives. The first one we talk about is sexual abuse. It is any sex act that happens without consent and often the victim does not report the abuse because she is embarrassed but she shouldn't be however because it is not her fault," I could feel my hands become clammy and the sweat slide down my forehead.

"Neglect is the failure of a caretaker to provide for basic needs for someone example not giving food or love. You can't properly care for someone without loving them," My mind started going back to Austen the day I went to her house. I rarely see her dad mostly that other lady and I'm hundred percent sure that isn't her mom. I wonder if she's being neglected.

"Violence is physical force used to harm people or damaged property. You will often see it when people want something and can't get it easily," I lightly touched the bruise on my shoulder and flinch when it starts throbbing in pain.

"Domestic Violence is the use of force to control a spouse in the home," I haven't heard of cases of that but I'm curious if Austen has been in any cases of it yet I mean when she figured out what was going on between Paige and I she seemed scared. Looking in her eyes I could see fear like she didn't want whatever was going to happen to occur again.

"Bullying is using fear or controlling other people by using threats of physical force," Alison, that's how she got everything. She used fear against everyone and controlled all of us by using our secrets though I don't recall her ever using physical force.

"Negotiating is a bargain or compromise leading to a peaceful end to a flight or conflict," just like A except for without the peaceful ending. She always made negotiation with us. Like betraying our friends and family in exchange for what we wanted to keep secret or need the most.

"Tolerance is the ability to overlook differences and accept people for who they are. You see a lot if this on TV. You have people who hate other people because of their race, religion, beliefs and more common now a day's sexuality," he's right when my mom first found out I was gay you would of thought someone had told her that the world was about to end. She wouldn't speak to me for almost a month. It was a good thing I had my friends though.

"Peer mediation is a technique used to a trained outsider who is your guy's age to help solve a fight. The problems with this though it can be used in reverse. They could use the person to do all their evil deeds in exchange for something like popularity, money, sometimes love," I leaned back my seat thing of all the times A has used us against each other having the knowledge that it would hurt more if we did it to each other than an unknown person.

"Coercion is a form of an abuse where you are forced to do something against your well. I'm sure many of may try to pair it with when you are told to clean your room not even close. It is when you a forced to do something that you don't want and there are greater conquests to be face more than being grounded and having something taken away," he informed us. Again A came to mind using our secrets against us.

"Hazing is harassing new comers to a group in an abusive or harassing way," I thought of Austen since this sort of goes along with her. No one would talk to her when she first came all of us froze her out. Even teachers did it.

"Sexual harassment is any unwanted remark, behavior or touch that has a sexual content it is also can be someone talking to you inappropriately," I started to think about all the times Paige had sexually harassed me. I told her every time to stop but it usually ended with me a new bruise or scar to hide.

"Sexual assault is any sexual activity which is forced is used and always involves physical contact," All those times Paige sexual assault me I was usually crying the whole time mostly likely someone would hear me but pretend like they didn't . That was until Austen came along.

"Date rape is sexual intercourse that is forced on the victim by someone they know but you can protect yourself from this by going on group dates. You can also do this by telling you parents if you're going anywhere else after you were date. Like if you went to the movies and then you decide to go the park you should call your parents if anything happens they know the last place you were and who you were with," I brushed a strand of hair back behind my ear nervously. Ready to jump out of my seat and run as fast as I can away from this, I swore I could feel a hundred eyes leaking into me knowing what's going on.

"Now for some characteristics of an abuser," my face turned red when he said that. God I'm glad I don't have this class with Paige.

"Now many times people tell you jealously in a relationship are good but to a certain degree it is not. When she/he asks you who are talking to and hang out with is going to far especially when it's just a friend or family member," she stated.

_"Who the hell was that?"_

I squeezed my eyes shut being sure to not let any tear slid down my cheek closing out the memory of when I first saw Austen.

"They are also controlling,"

"_Stay away from her or else. Your mine and only mine,"_

I started drawing lazy pattern on my jeans not wanting to listen to any of this.

"They have unrealistic expectations,"

_All the times she told me wanted I needed to do to become the perfect girlfriend._

"They will isolate you from your friends and family,"

"_I don't want you anywhere near your friends unless I'm with you, got it!"_

"Verbal abuse,"

"_You're a slut, bitch, and ugly why would anyone else want you,"_

"Abuse animal/children,"

_I watch her stick a small kitten in a microwave getting ready to hit the on button before someone stopped her and kick her out._

"Hypersensitive,"

"_Why don't up love me? Why do you keep rejecting my when I was the one always there for you?"_

"They blame others,"

"_This is my dad's entire fault. If he actually showed interest in me instead of what I can do than I wouldn't be doing all this bull shit to gain it,"_

"Not taking responsibility for feelings,"

"_It's your fault I'm like this. If you would just love me like I love you than now of this bull shit would be going on,"_

A huge lump formed in my throat realizing that Paige had all of these characteristics. I can't believe I'm just now noticing this.

"Now many of wonder why people say in abusive relationships if it's so bad well here's a few reason," everything scattered when he said that. It felt like time was going by slowly dragging this on as long as possible.

"They usually feel worthless, that no one loves them,"

My mind went back to the time of Maya's death. It felt like everything was starred that yet another person that I loved was taken away from me just like Ali.

"They don't think they can take care of themselves,"

All those texts A sent me. About how I was the weakest link that I broke easily and I guess I believed that. Then I saw Paige and saw how she could take care of me and went with that.

"They are gullible and think he/she won't hurt them again,"

Whenever Paige finished beating on me I would always tell myself that this is the last time she would this though part of me knew that it was never going to happen.

"They think they deserve the abuse,"

When Alison and Maya died I felt horrible. It felt like I should have been able to do something to keep both of them safe. If I had woken up early enough I would have been able to make sure Ali came back. Than if I had just listen to Maya and made sure everything was okay she wouldn't be dead now.

"They don't think its abuse,"

There were times where I would just tell myself it was just Paige being rough. That it was a dream and I fell out of bed. That none of this is going on.

"They think he/she will kill them if they leave,"

She can read my mind. She knows when I want end it and makes some threat that if I ever leave it won't end will.

"Finally they can't afford to leave example being how they can care for the children,"

Luckily we don't have children or else who knows what would be going on.

The bell singling that it was time for our next class which meant for me it lunch. But I didn't want to eat lunch my stomach was twisted in knots.

Picking up all my stuff I speed off toward the pool area which was luckily unlocked. Tossing my stuff off to the side I walk over to the edge of the pulls and cruel my pants to my knee before taking a seat and letting my exposed skin dip into the water.

My mind start thinking about all the stuff Mrs. Knoll told us. It was like she knew exactly when was going on in my life without actually looking at it.

I dipped my figure in the water making small circles into it. That when I notice that other circles were forming in the pool. I was crying. I tried stop but I couldn't stop it at all. The pain, agony and fear all came streaming down my face and dropping into the water.

God, I hate this why can't I just work up the courage and tell her what's going on! Than none of this would be going on and Paige would be locked up somewhere.

I jump when I felt someone touch my shoulder. My heart started pounding wondering who was standing behind me. Slowly I turn around and see the girls standing there looking concern.

"Em, you okay," asked Aria taking a seat on her knees not caring that it was wet.

I open my mouth to say something but close it right after. I had no clued what to say to her, to any of them for that matter.

"Emily what's going on," Spencer asked taking a seat next to Aria.

I still didn't know what to say. All I did was look back down at my hands and started playing with my figures.

"Em, if you're worried about that bitch Austen, you don't worry. Spencer mom is going to take care of it and send that sult to jail,"

"Hanna, stop talking about like that she's none of those things," I barked glaring at a very shocked blonde.

"Austen wasn't the one who beats and tried to rape me," I stated taking deep breaths.

"Than if it wasn't her than who wasn't," Spencer asked ready to kill.

I bite my lip hard enough that I could taste blood. I swallowed some of it taking a deep breath.

"It's Paige she's been beating since the day Hanna and I found Maya's stuff," form the corner of my eye I saw the girls had the dropped jaws and hatred in their eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

**I said this in my other story but I just want to say it on all my stories. I'm going to North Carolina Wednesday (Where I'm at its Monday) and I won't be back till Thursday. However my mom is going to active my phone so that it will be a wireless hot spot so that may or may not happen. Just in case I want to post an update on all my stories (Beauty and a Beat, Safe and Sound, Fighting for her Love, and I'm a Slave for You) I already updated Beauty and a Beat.**

**What's the Plan**

Emily's POV

I could hear my heart pounding against my ear as I wanted for my friend's reaction. They've been so supportive of me since Austen thing happened. They liked Paige and they were happy when I found someone after Maya. Now finding this out I don't know what to expect.

"Guys," I break the silence only making it awkward. All of them were looking at each for an answer. Most likely praying it was a dream.

"Guys please talk to me," I begged just wanting to hear their support.

"I'm going to kill that fucking bitch," screamed Spencer standing straight up.

"I'm helping," Aria said wrapping her arms around me in a protective manner.

"I know where we can hide the body," Hanna chipped in totally in on the idea of going after Paige.

"Guys don't its bad enough Austen already knows I can't have Paige knowing you know also," I pleaded to them feeling my eyes get wet.

"Whoa wait Austen knows about this," Spencer asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Is that why she beat the shit out of Paige," Hanna asked.

"Probably Paige most likely said something or did something to her to piss her off but I'm sure that was the main cause," I say looking at Spencer.

The girls didn't say anything. They stood trying to think of what was going on and how to handle it. It felt like days were going by waiting for them to do something. Finally I feel another pair of arms which was quickly joined by another pair of arms wrapping around me. On cue all of us burst out into tears clinging on to one another. We all just hold each other crying on the other's shoulders.

I don't know how long we cried but it was long enough that all of our throats felt raw. We pulled away from each other sniffling a little bit.

"Come on we should probably get back to class before we get in trouble," Spencer suggested helping me up along with Aria. Hanna stands up also fixing her hair.

"Yeah I guess," I say with a sad smile.

We lock arms with each other with Aria on my left and Hanna on my right while Spencer hooked arms with Aria as we started making our way out of the pool area. We didn't brother making sure the coast was clear we just wanted to get out. We strolled down the hallway not wanting to let one another go.

"Emily there you are," I froze when I heard her voice. Now the fear of her being near me and the friends knowing was swirling around me.

We all turned around slowing finding a cut up and bruised Paige coming up to us. I feel Hanna pull me a bit closer with Aria joining while she's most likely was holding Spencer back. When she was about two feet near me Hanna let go and steps in front of me blocking her path.

"Not right now Paige, Em needs to be alone with her friends," Paige's facial expression changes from a pleasant one to pissed off one. She looked like she was about to attack.

"I just wanted to talk to her," she says sounding annoyed. When she steps closer Spencer takes a stand next to Hanna.

"Sorry you can't," Spencer states crossing her arms over her chest. Paige frowns and takes a step back.

"I'll talk to you later Em," she smirks winking at me. My knees start to feel wobbly. Aria holds me up making sure I don't fall.

"Come on guys let's just ditch school," Aria suggested looking in the direction of where Paige had disappeared.

The girls nodded their heads and reconnects with Aria and I. I normally would have protested skipping school along with Spencer but I'm sure she just wanted get out also.

We lead each other into Hanna's car since neither of us had driven here. When the door closes I leaned my head against the window closing my eyes. Though this weird feeling in the pit of stomach that just wouldn't go away.

End POV

Austen's POV

A knock at the door shakes me from my slumber. I let out a groan with every fiber in my body screaming not to move. Every bone in my body still hurt from the fight between Paige and I. Luckily though my dad hasn't heard about it so I didn't have to listen to him blame me without hearing my side of the story.

Standing up I maneuvered around Jake and Dakota who were sleeping on the floor while Jeremiah was asleep upstairs. Walking over to the door I open it only to reveal Spencer and Hanna standing on the other side.

Hanna opened her mouth to say something but I put my hand up. "Look, I know you're here to bitch me out about beating the shit out of Paige don't brother. I have no sympathy about it. You guess have no idea what she's been doing to Emily! That fucking bitch deserved it," I whispered yelled throwing my hands in the air.

"We know," I was about to go on when I heard Hanna say that. I looked back and forth between them to see that they have dead serious face on.

"You-you know," they nodded their heads confirming it.

I look over their shoulders even though I know no one is behind them. Nodding my head I single for them to come. They enter my house as I close it behind them. Leading them all into the kitchen we all take seats around the table not saying anything for about five minutes.

"So Emily told you guys," I ask playing with my figures.

"Yeah she did after you left our teacher started talking about abuse and I guess it really got to her," Spencer explained folding her arms on the table.

"What are we going to do," I cut to the chase not wanting to waste any time.

"Why can't we just call the police and have her thrown in jail so she could become somebody's bitch," Hanna suggested smiling really wanting to do it.

"Or we can go to her house and finish the job," I pitch in really want to go after that bitch.

"We can't do either one you two," Hanna and I fall back into our seats letting out a huff.

We sit in silence till I hear the pitter patter of small feet. Looking up we spot Dakota standing in the doorway. "What's wrong Kota," she quickly shuffles over and jumps on to my lap.

"Who's that," Hanna asked smiling at Dakota who swiftly hid her face in my neck.

"This is Dakota my little sister," I told them holding my sister closer.

"She's so cute," Spencer said smiling.

"Thanks," I say running my figures through my sister's hair that matched mine perfectly.

"So where's Emily,"

"She with Aria back at the house,"

I nodded my head gently rocking Dakota back to sleep.

"Okay does anyone else know," Hanna shakes her head looking over at Spencer.

"No but we need to tell her mom so she can help," Spencer said taking charge.

I open my mouth to say something when I heard a scream and gunfire. Jumping to my feet I hand Dakota over to Spencer and tell them to call police and stay behind. I don't give them enough time to answer as I raced out the door forgetting that they placed the ankle brace back on. Please God, let Emily and Aria be okay.

**Sorry this chapter sucks**


	17. Chapter 17

**Showdown**

Emily's POV

I kept my eyes lock on what maybe my cause of death. My heart was trying to beat out of my chest and my body wasn't allowing me to do anything. I couldn't move though even if I could I don't think I'll be able to.

My eyes shifted over to Aria's unconscious body that had blood forming around. From where I was sitting I was still able to see her breathing a little bit which was a good thing, I guess.

I heard the gun click which made me go back to it. Glancing up Paige was looking like the daughter of the Joker with her insane smile and tousled hair. This was the real Paige in her true form standing right in front of me.

"I told you, you're mine and no one else's," she hissed shoving the gun into right side of my temple.

"I told you not to tell anyone about our little arrangement and what do you do. You tell that fucking slut across the street and your fucking bitchy friends," She looked over at Aria smirking. It was like she was feeding off all of this; the pain, fear, the waiting. It was scary.

"This is all you're fucking fault you know. If you hadn't told anyone about what was going on than now if this would be happening right now. All of this could have been avoid if you had kept the whore mouth of yours shut than none of this would be happening,"

"I'm sorry," She stops and turns back to me looking at me like I'm the crazy one before slamming the gun against my head knocking me off my bed.

She lets out a crooked laugh that sent chills down my spine. I hear her come around snatching me up while she shakes her head licking her lips. Throwing up back on to the bed she starts pacing hitting the tip of the gun against her head.

"You think I'm stupid don't you. All of you do. You think that just because I'm didn't hang with you and your friends that I'm just some fucking piece of shit that you can walk all over. Well I'm not. Your bitch friend Alison deserved everything that happened to her," I felt my stomach flip when she said.

"What do mean Paige, what the fuck did do you to Alison," I forgot about everything that was going for just a second and focused on that one sentence

"The same thing I did to your precious little Maya I fucking killed them," It seemed like my whole entire world froze with everyone along disappearing. Every feeling in my body left leaving feeling just plain numbness.

I open and close my mouth several times trying to form words. I couldn't though no matter how many time I've tried to. I didn't know what to say any.

"And you want to know how," I shake my head no not wanting to talk or hear about the deaths about the two people I loved the most.

"Good its story time anyways," She walked over to me running her figure through her messy hair with her .45 still in her hand.

"Well first I got my friend Ian to help me out there," my eyes move over to her trying to figure out what she and Ian had in common.

"I should probably explain that. Ian wanted to kill that slut along with Jenna, Warren, Lucas, Aria's dad, Melissa, Khan and anything one else who the bitch pissed off," I listen to all the names being read off but focus more on Mr. Montgomery name being mention.

"Why Mr. Montgomery," they were the first words I've been able to get since hearing the news.

"Because Alison knew about his little affair with his slutty student, now don't interrupt this is where it gets good," I swallowed a lump in my throat feeling my heart speed up.

"Now first I had to wait for that bitch to show up which took forever considering everyone had their own little problems with her and was dealing with it in their own little way but each had their part in my plan unbeknown to them. Melissa the jealous ex-girlfriend, Mr. Montgomery was adultery, Jason the rebel child, Ian the older man in her life, and the list goes on and on," she smirked and looked back over to Aria who was bleeding to death.

"Please let me help her she's going to die if I don't," she rolled her and went over roughly grabbing Aria by her shoulder dragging her over to me who and then throwing her at my feet. Grabbing a nearby blanket I placed tightly against her womb.

"Are you okay," I whispering praying that she will respond. She nodded her head weakly trying her best to smile.

"Now back to what I was saying before, I had it all planed out that night perfectly. I was going to make look like a break and gone wrong, shit like that. But as you can guess that didn't happen. First that bitch friend of yours Spencer got in my way. Then Toby just had to talk to her. Than Ian that son of a bitch picked her up and drove off with her somewhere. I got tired of waiting though however and just decided to follow her,"

End of PoV

_Flashback_

_A crack in then night caused Alison to turn around trying to look through the darkness to see if anyone was there. After nothing came she brushed it off as just her imagination and continued her journey back to her house. That was until another stick broke the silence. _

"_Who's there," The popular girl cried out her eyes searching for the where bouts of the sound and trying her hardest not to sound scared._

_No words came out. Ali counted to twenty before turning around only to stop when she see Paige standing behind her looking insane._

"_What the fuck pig skin, are some kind of stalker now," Ali teased putting together reason why the girl was here. Paige didn't say anything she just stood in zombie form just staring at the young blonde._

"_What, can't talk piggy been poking yourself to hard," _

"_I'm done," Paige said sounding like a she's just taken a bunch of drugs._

"_With what poking yourself, your lust for Emily gone. Not that she ever would. I have her wrapped around my little figure,"_

"_When I'm done with you; all those years of bullying, the pain you've caused, the people you've stepped on, the lies you've told, the secrets you've used against people will soon be gone, the fear you used against people," Alison took a step back raising an eyebrow at her._

"_Look get out of my way pig skin I've got somewhere to be," sucking in a deep breath Alison shoved past her shaking her head at the lunatic._

"_Bitch," Hearing the words the blonde turned around only to find a shove flying towards her with great force. The only thing it be let out of her mouth was a loud scream before her head hit the ground._

_With her breath uneven Paige took a couple of steps toward the girl with head trauma. Standing over her the bullied girl stood over her smirking at her handy work. Spitting on her she picked up the knocked out girl bridal style and carried her over to the nearby hole where the Dilaurentis were building a gazebo. Paige tossed the body into the hole she picked up the shove and began filling the hole in with Alison still very much alive._

_End of Flashback_

Emily's POV

I felt tears make their way out of my eyes listening to the gruesome details of my friend's death. I figured Paige was insane but I didn't think she was that much of her mind.

"Killing someone was supposed to be a onetime thing but it needed up becoming a little hobby of mine. My second kill was Ian hanging himself. It was so perfect that everyone thought it was suicide. He was too close to Ali and after drugging him he went off the deep end and attacked Hastings. He was going to kill her but I didn't want that to happen. So I pushed him getting himself hung in the progress but than just for kicks I took his body and phone. Played with it for a while, messed with Melissa's and everyone else's head. Till I got bored and dropped his body in a barn than for the finally I wrote a fake suicide note and took an old pistol and used it to make it look like he killed himself.

Third one was your little girl druggie girlfriend Maya. I slid her neck open which was fun while she was hiding in Khan's cabin. After just for kicks I dropped her body off in your backyard. You know it was bad enough that Alison had you wrapped around her figure but now that bitch Maya I had to get rid of her. Which was easy I just masquerade as A which by the way I've known about the team the whole time since I was a part of them for a bit. Anyway, I had to kill her so you are mine. After that kill I thought I wouldn't have to kill anymore but turns out I was wrong. I ended up having to kill that stupid Cop Garrett who was about to spill the beans about me. One drunken night with him and apparently I told him everything. Why he didn't tell do something right when I told him, I don't know. And now it looks like I have to kill yet more people," Her eyes moved down to Aria who was most likely heard it all.

"What do you mean more people," I asked stupidly knowing the answer.

"Aria she knows way, way too much. Than that little resident badass of yours," I open my mouth to say something but close it when I see the door opening and Austen peeking out. Her eyes locked on mine than moved over Aria then back to Paige before coming back over to mine. She brought her index figure up to her lips signaling me to be quite.

I look back over to Paige finding her looking at Aria with hunger in her eyes. It was sickening.

"Wait how are you going to kill Austen you can't make it look like accident police will look for answers," she started laughing as Austen crept into the room with a kitchen knife in her hand.

"Easy I'll make it look like she broke in shot Aria and I killed her looking like a hero. It's one death that I'll actually be able to take credit for,"

"Or I can kill you right here and now," Austen said with her arms wrapped around Paige's neck and a knife held to her neck.

"Now put the fucking gun down," Paige held the gun tight and not willing to give up. Austen in return pressed the knife tighter to her neck repeating herself with more venom forcing the crazed girl to put the weapon down. Kicking the weapon toward the door Austen held her sharp weapon with a firm grip pressing it hard against Paige's neck but not hard enough to draw blood.

"You okay Em,"

"Yeah I'll be okay," I half lied and half told the truth.

"How's Aria,"

"She'll make it," I told more to myself than her.

Austen gave a weak smile feeling a little better knowing that we were okay. She opened her mouth to say something but I cut off when Paige rammed her head into her face knocking her to the ground and losing her knife. The blonde bad girl held her nose for a second before she realize her blade was knocked out of her hands. Turning over on her back she dove to grab it but unfortunately Paige had it first.

Everyone froze. No one did anything; no one made an attempt to try to grab the knife away from her. It was like we were playing chess and we were for someone to make the next move that will either win us or lose the game.

Then suddenly everything else happened in slow-motion. Austen jumped up pushing Paige into the wall than knocking her down to the ground with the knife in her hand. Both of them began rolling around fighting for control of the weapon. I watched Paige land on her back with Austen on top of her wrapping her hand around the other's crazy girl's neck and start to squeeze it as hard as possible.

Until finally Paige flipped them over, at that moment I watch Austen's green-blue eyes grow wide and a sharp gasp escape her lips. My jaw hit the bed watching Paige stand up with the blade in her hand dripping with blood.

**I'm sorry for any mistakes I really want to finish this story and there should be about two or three chapters left.**


	18. AN

Okay so if you read my Beauty and a Beat there's a chapter saying that I was having trouble with my elbow and it was to the point I couldn't type well…..now my arm is in a split/cast. It's been hurting for three weeks now and over the weekend I've been doing flips on it. Meaning all my weight (all 75 pounds of it) went on to that arm and by the end of Saturday I could not move it and my mom took me to the E.R. They took x-rays but they aren't sure what I did. So I'm literally typing with only one arm so if any spelling or grammar mistakes I'm sorry. Anyway I'm suppose to see my orthopedic sometime this week but until than I won't be able to update for a while. Again I'm sorry for me being an idoit but I'll do my best to make it up to you guys.


	19. Chapter 19

_I got my cast/sprint off yay!_

**It all ends here**

**Emily's POV**

As soon as the blade hit the ground I jump up and ran over to the Austen. I watch her cover her womb as best as she could while taking sharp breaths. She was fighting to stay aware of the things around her. I try to press more pressure on her womb but get yanked away from her at the last minute.

I feel cold metal against my right temple while an arm went around my neck. My whole entire body locks up not letting me move a single inch.

"See what they're making me do. All these people are interfering with our relationship. If none of them-," she used her hand gun wielding hand to address Austen and Aria who both are still bleeding "-were around then none of this would be happening."

"You're not going to get away with this! They're going to catch and you are going to jail or worse," I tell her letting out a shaky breath feeling a tear slid down my cheek.

She lets got a disturbing laugh that sent chills down my spine. She buried her face into my neck letting her lip glaze the surface of my neck. It made my stomach do a back flip.

"Well I can't go to jail if they can't catch me."

"No matter where you go or who helps you, they will catch you."

"You don't seem to understand they won't catch if I'm not here."

I move my lips to say something but stop when I realize what she means. I swallow a huge lump while my heart starts drumming against my rib cage.

"You're going to kill yourself." My voice sounding like someone stuck me out in snow storm.

"You're smarter then you look Fields. And you want to know what the best part."

I shake my head not wanting to speak. She lets out an animal like growl and held me closer while pressing the gun deeper against my right temple.

"I'm taking you with me."

In my mind all I could think about was screaming for help. Screaming to anyone for help but I couldn't get the sound out. Everything seemed to shut down from there.

"Just think about it Ems, you and me, just us together forever where no one can separate us ever again."

As soon as the gun sounds off it activities every muscle allowing me to gain enough strength to break out of her grip and knock her to the ground.

Frantically searching the ground my eyes land on Aria, than Austen and then on the knife. My eyes snap up watching as Paige rubbing her head attempting to regain. Without a second thought I sprinted over toward the knife capturing it. I try to stand up but stopped when I heard another click of a gun.

"Why don't you want to be with me? All I have ever done is love you! Treat you the way you anyone would treat you. And how do you repay me by fucking disobeying me, cheating on with that slut, and by treating me like crap. Well I'm not letting you separate us, I'm not letting anyone ever separate us ever again," she raised the gun aiming it toward me.

Rising to my feet I place my weapon behind me hoping she hadn't notice it. I start carefully over to Paige placing one hand in front of me.

"Paige you need to calm down, okay. You can't kill any more people," I try to reason this time with though I'm not sure if it's working.

"And why shouldn't I? Why I've already killed a good handful of people why not four more," her voice was shaky and her eyes looked blood shot.

"Paige if you do this you will go to jail for life or worse," I keep making my way toward her as calmly as possible.

She aims her gun toward me stopping me dead in my tracks. My breath gets stuck on the way out of my throat. I lift my arms up I try to show that I mean no harm towards her.

Suddenly a crashing bang echoed through the house catching both Paige's attention. Reaching behind my back I find my knife tuck safely behind my back. I slowly take it out and tackle Paige to the ground.

We quickly part take in a wrestling match battling each other. Until find I was able to stab her in the shoulder. She quickly released the gun and grabbed on to her shoulder trying to stop the bleeding. I try to reach over to the gun a sudden pain in my jaw stops me.

Landing on the ground I hold my jaw in place feeling it throb in pain. I hear a yelp which reminds me that I didn't take the knife out of her. _Shit _stupid move. She quickly straddles me pining me to the ground not allowing me to get up. Without her noticing I reach over grabbing the gun beside me.

"Now stay down so that we can be together forever," she growls placing the already blood knife to my throat.

Closing my eyes I feel my whole body go numb and than a gun shot. I don't feel anything but I do hear a thud followed by the sound of footsteps.

Slowly I open my eyes to find someone standing over me though I can't tell who it is.

"Emily can you hear me," the voice sounded familiar but I couldn't really pinpoint it.

My vision slowly clears and I find Detective Wilden kneeling over me. I grab my head feeling to throb. Letting out a moan I try to get up but can't.

"Careful let me help you," he carefully lifts me up making me feel a little dizzy.

He allows me to lean against acting as a support system. I look around for a brief second to find paramedics rushing Aria out of them room followed by Austen. Looking around more I find more paramedics working on Paige who was on the floor in a bloody mess.

**I'm going to up load the epilogue today**


	20. Chapter 20

**Epilogue**

Aria to everyone's surprise made a full recovery. The only problem is that she had to have a kidney removed.

Austen made a full recovery also and all charges dropped against her. She also the restraining order dropped as well. She was also taken out the care of her father along with her siblings and was relocated to Nancy.

Emily had to go to therapy for a while to help with all the things she's been through.

Paige served the gun shoot to the chest and is currently serving life in prison for four accounts of 1st degree of murder and four accounts of attempted murder.

Emily and Austen continued dating even after high school. Both of them went to different colleges but kept up with each other. They have since then gotten married and have has three kids with each other.

_**Okay so that was Safe and Sound thanks for reading and your support. I'm not sure when but I will be starting a new story which will be a crossover between Marvel and the DC universe called Opposites Attract (super original title)**_


End file.
